


And We'll All Float On

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: The Lyrical Anthology [14]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends Squad, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Road Trip, The Lyrical Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Catra and Adora plot against Glimmer and Bow as they travel on the road trip. Who knows just what will happen next?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Series: The Lyrical Anthology [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	And We'll All Float On

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Mara’s Dream was on its outbound leg away from Etheria, taking the Best Friend’s Squad on the start of their road trip as Adora and Catra stood on the command deck watching the stars and talking quietly. 

“I don’t know, Catra,” Adora said. “I mean, is this something we really want to get into?” 

“Listen, it’s flawless. Those two? They’ll never see it coming. We’ll catch them off guard completely,” Catra said as she looked over her shoulder to be sure neither Bow or Glimmer were nearby. Melog sat at her feet and gave a yawn and a stretch. “It’ll be the perfect revenge.” 

Adora frowned as she considered what Catra had proposed. She felt a little uneasy as Catra placed her hand on Adora’s forearm and said quietly, “Please? For me?” 

Adora looked up to see Catra fluttering her eyes at her in the most exaggerated way imaginable and gave a short laugh and said, “Alright, fine but I still don’t think it’ll work and then we’ve got other problems.” 

“Naw, I’m telling you, it’s going to work just fine,” Catra said.

“Then when?” Adora said, a bit nervously. 

Catra said, “About an hour. Give Darla the instructions now as administrator and then go to our room. I’ll make the call for everyone to come up here and you wait for a minute or so to be sure they get in first then come in behind them and we’ll spring it then.” 

“Ok,” Adora said. She paused before saying, “Darla, I need to speak with you please.” 

“Certainly, Administrator Adora,” Darla said as the little globe that represented her appeared in front of Adora. 

“Darla, I need you to do a few things,” Adora said and then began to lay it out. When she was done, she asked if Darla understood it all.

“Certainly, Administrator Adora,” Darla said. “Would you like me to activate this now?” 

“No! Not yet! I’ll say… um, ‘Darla, Catra’s beautiful.’ Then when you hear that, activate,” Adora said. 

Catra gave Adora a nudge with her hip and a smile as Darla confirmed it. 

“Alright, go on, goofball,” Catra said as she gave Adora a kiss. “And thank you for helping.” 

“I’m telling you, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Adora said as she kissed Catra back.

“It’ll work just fine,” Catra said as Adora left the room. 

Adora went on to her room, feeling a bit uneasy as she went, managing to dodge Bow as he went down a hallway, and sat in the chair facing the bed as she waited to hear the announcement from Catra. She bounced her legs, snapped her fingers, and tried not to pace, while failing, as she waited. She felt like she was going to snap when finally she heard Catra’s voice over the ship’s speakers. 

“Hey! Everyone needs to come to the command deck! There’s something going on!” her voice rang out. 

Adora walked to the door and then waited there, her head against the door. She counted slowly, trying to make herself wait, and then finally walked out and down the corridor. She came in right behind Glimmer, Bow already in the room asking Catra what was going on. Adora saw a thin cable laying across the floor, starting at Catra’s feet and ending at the entryway. Adora stopped at the entryway as Catra stalled. 

“Listen, it’s important, Bow. I wouldn’t have called you all up here otherwise would I?” Catra said. 

“No, you wouldn’t,” Bow admitted. “But everyone’s here now. What’s up?” 

Catra saw Adora and gave a ruthless grin and said, “Funny you should ask in that way. I’d say you two are up.”

Bow gave an odd look and Catra gave a quick hand gesture at Adora. Adora nodded and said, “Darla, Catra’s beautiful.” 

“Certainly, Administrator Adora. Executing pre-loaded protocol,” Darla responded. 

Bow and Glimmer both started to get wide-eyed in confusion as Catra dropped to the floor and grabbed the cable. Glimmer was the first to figure it out as the gravity cut off on the command deck. 

“Bow! Grab the cable! GRAB THE CABLE!” Glimmer shouted. 

Adora had already grabbed the other end of the cable and was pulling Catra out of the room. Glimmer, already starting to float off the floor, made a desperate grab for Catra as she floated past but only barely touched her shoulder before Catra was out of reach. The move sent her spinning and knocked into Bow, which sent him reeling as well. 

Catra reached the hallway and thudded to the floor as she passed back into gravity. She stood up laughing as Adora dropped the cabling and they both looked into the room where the two floated, spinning a bit, above the command chair. Glimmer scrunched her face a few times, trying to teleport. 

“Sparkles, if you’re trying to teleport, you can’t. Remember, the other day when you mentioned that you missed it? I think you’re going to miss it even more now,” Catra said. 

Glimmer started making furious swimming motions trying to get towards Catra as Bow calmly floated and thought. 

“Catra, I swear I’m going to get you for this!” Glimmer said as she did nothing but make herself spin a bit more. 

“Well, maybe you’ll remember this when you think about hiring certain shapeshifters for pranks in the future,” Catra said. 

“Starlight, it’s alright. I think I’ve figured it out. Darla, turn on the command deck gravity, please,” Bow said calmly.

“I’m sorry, Ships Cook Bow, but I can’t do that,” Darla said. 

Bow’s eyes widened a bit and said, “Darla, I’m sorry, I don’t think you understood. The gravity is off here and we’re stuck up in the air. Please turn it on.” 

“Per Administrator Adora, I am not allowed to turn the gravity on without her permission,” Darla said. 

Bow carefully turned his head to look at Adora and said, “Adora? Really?”

Adora grinned sheepishly and said, “It seemed the best way.”

“Well, we’ll leave you to it,” Catra said with a little two fingered salute as she put her arm through Adora’s and the two walked away.

“Catra! Adora! Don’t you leave us up here! Get back here!” Glimmer shouted and then gave a yell and fired off a few light bursts in frustration. 

“Do you feel better, Starlight?” Bow asked. 

Glimmer, hanging slightly upside down with her arms crossed, said, “No. I’ll feel better when I have my feet on solid ground.” 

“Well, I think I have a solution to this,” Bow said as he started to reach over his shoulder and then realized he wasn’t wearing his quiver.

“You left it in the room,” Glimmer said.

“I left it in the room,” Bow said in agreement as he stared at the floor beneath him thinking. 

Glimmer tried to reach down towards the command chair under her but couldn’t quite reach and huffed in frustration. 

“If I could just reach ANYTHING solid, I’m pretty sure I could kick off towards the hallway,” Glimmer said. 

“You know, if we can reach each other, we can push off against one another,” Bow said. 

Glimmer twisted herself until she was facing Bow and said, “You look like you’re out of reach.” 

“This is a reminder that it has been three minutes since you were successfully pranked by Catra and Adora. Further announcements will come randomly,” Darla suddenly announced.

Bow started laughing and Glimmer yelled towards the hall, “It doesn’t count if Darla does all the hard work!” 

She turned back to Bow and said, “Take your shirt off, Bow.” 

Bow looked at her in confusion and said, “What?” 

“Hold on to the sleeve and toss me the other sleeve. We can haul ourselves together that way,” Glimmer said. 

Bow nodded and said, “That could work.”

He carefully shimmied out of his shirt, putting himself into a slow spin while he did, and then did his best to try and throw one end to Glimmer. After a few false starts she finally got one end of the sleeve. The shirt tightened and yanked on both of them as they turned and then slowly started rotating together around the shirt. 

“Ok, which one of us should pull the other?” Glimmer said. 

“We pull together and meet in the center,” Bow said. 

Glimmer nodded and said, “Alright, slowly, let’s do this.” 

“This is a reminder that it has been nine minutes since you were successfully pranked by Catra and Adora. Further announcements will come randomly,” Darla said. 

Glimmer gritted her teeth and bit off a growl as she finally bumped up against Bow and they grabbed onto each other. 

“It was one prank,” she said. “It wasn’t that big of a deal! You weren’t even involved!” 

Bow kissed her forehead and said, “It’s alright. At least we’re together now.” 

Glimmer laughed a little as they slowly spun. 

“I hope she knows what she’s started here,” Glimmer said. “I will not rest until I have my revenge.” 

Bow grinned and said, “I’d ask to not be involved but since I’m hanging here in the air with you, I’d say I already am.” 

“Yes, you are,” Glimmer said. “We’ll discuss this afterwards. For now, who pushes who?” 

Bow thought and said, “I’m honestly worried that we’ll only get one shot at this. Whichever of us goes, we have to be successful or we’re just going to be on opposite sides of the room from each other and still stuck.” 

“I’ll toss you,” Glimmer said. “You put your feet in my hands, crouch down, and I’ll push you as you go. That’ll give me some aim.” 

“You sure, Glim?” Bow said. 

“It’s best if you get to the hall first because I know you’ll get me out. If I reach it first, I may go after Catra instead,” Glimmer said with a glaring look at the empty entryway. 

Bow laughed and said, “No you wouldn’t but fair enough. You ready?” 

Glimmer nodded and they spent a little time carefully moving around. 

“This is a reminder that it has been thirteen minutes since you were successfully pranked by Catra and Adora. Further announcements will come randomly,” Darla said. 

“Let it go,” Bow said as Glimmer started muttering under her breath and then Darla continued.

“Also, since it has been more than ten minutes and you are still on the command deck, it is assumed that you are enjoying yourself. I have been instructed to play a selection of music for you to relax to,” Darla said before discordant, blaring brass band music started crashing through the speakers. 

“Who loaded thrash orchestral music into the system!?” Glimmer shouted over the noise.

“We just loaded a huge selection of music!” Bow shouted back. “In case we got bored!” 

Glimmer just shook her head and said, “Well here we go! Are you ready!?”

“Let me fly!” Bow said. 

Glimmer waited until their slow turn gave her the best angle and then as she pushed off against Bow she shouted, “Go!”

Bow waited until the last second and then pushed off against her hands as he flew through the air towards the hallway. Glimmer went tumbling backwards, shouting and flailing as she tried to right herself. She missed Bow going into the gravity field in the hallway and managing to turn a tumble into a little somersault that brought him up against the wall. She bounced off the control board but managed to hook one of her hands under it and it was there, hanging upside down, that she saw Bow standing up and gave a resounding whoop of joy that could be heard over the loud music.

“Now that Bow has made it off the command deck, it is my duty to inform you that Bow was in on this with Catra and Adora,” Darla said. “He will now leave and you will have to find your way off on your own.” 

“What!? Bow! Did you just sucker me!?” Glimmer screamed over the music and then saw his shocked face and realized that it was just one last programmed dig. 

Shortly afterwards, Glimmer and Bow walked into the galley where Catra and Adora were sitting at the table playing cards together with Melog sprawled out in the corner. 

“YOU!” Glimmer shouted and pointed at Catra before turning to Adora and doing the same. “AND YOU!”

“Hey, Sparkles! Good to see you! Darla, how long did it take them?” Catra said with a smile. 

“Quartermaster Catra, it took them twenty-three minutes before the last one was in the hallway,” Darla responded. 

“Twenty-three minutes, Catra!” Glimmer shouted while Bow sat down shaking his head. “Don’t you think that was a little over the top for my little prank!?” 

Catra acted like she was thinking for a moment and then shook her head and said, “No, no I don’t.”

Adora was grinning herself and said to Catra, “Don’t forget our little wager.”

“Yes, yes, they got out in under thirty minutes. You win, I’ll do the dishes tonight,” Catra said. 

Bow looked at Adora with a bit of shock and said, “You were betting on how long it would take us?”

“I had confidence in you, Bow!” Adora said. 

“Betrayal. I’m surrounded by betrayal,” Glimmer said as she sat down at the table with a scowl. 

Bow laughed and gave her a kiss again and said, “Well I’m making a snack for all of us after that and I see how you two are looking at me. I promise no pranks.” 

“I’m still going to keep my eye on you,” Catra said as Bow stood, laughed again and started going through the cabinets getting stuff ready. 

“Keep it on me, because I will get you back for this,” Glimmer said with a growl. 

“Anytime, anytime,” Catra said with a swish of her tail and a grin. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look at that! It's more in The Lyrical Anthology! It's not dead! I think it's been almost two months now since I've posted to this series? Either way, I had this idea and I'd hit a little roadblock on my big story so I figured I'd get this one out and hopefully prime the pump for the other. Chronologically, this takes place before You Find A Heart and Catch Your Breath if you're wondering. 
> 
> The title comes Float On by Modest Mouse, a nice chill song that gave me a great chance for a joke in the title of the work. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
